


The Galaxy at Our Feet

by right_to_you



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Finn, Dark Side Finnrey, Dark Side Rey, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/right_to_you/pseuds/right_to_you
Summary: "My mistress desires to rule the galaxy?""She desires to rule with her consort"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is Mistress of the Knights of Ren and Finn is her second in command a powerful force user in his own right, her closest friend, and her lover. Their devotion to each other and their thirst for power and glory are well known. They've decided it's time to take everything.

Finn lay on their large luxurious bed covered in sweat and panting. Rey had been very enthusiastic this evening after another successful mission and he was quite content to let her continue kissing his chest and worshipping his spent body. When she took him in hand again intending to continue their activities he put his hand over hers. 

"Mmm, Rey, I don't think I could go again tonight"

She looked up at him sultrily and then pouted, moving up to give him a slow and sensual kiss.

"Well, I guess three rounds is enough. But can you blame me, you're irresistible and so, so good at making me...scream." she whispered and nuzzled his neck. 

He groaned at the feeling of her licking and nipping at his neck, and knew that she would get what she wanted. He felt her smile against his neck when she felt the evidence of his desire against her hip. 

"How are you so good at this my love?" Finn asked while caressing her naked back. 

"With you, it's easy to be this good." 

She got up, straddled his hips, and said, "You know we don't need him anymore."

He frowned and looked up at her, "Who?"

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Snoke, we could get rid of him and take over"

As he analyzed what she had just proposed, she grabbed his cock, and took him inside, making his brain go blank as she began slowly riding him. All Finn could do was tightly hold her hips as she had her way with him. 

When his mind finally returned to him, he flipped them over hearing her yelp in surprise. He enjoyed her on top but he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to make this powerful woman who chose him as her second in command, as her trusted friend, and her lover, to beg him, to scream his name. 

He leaned in and licked the shell of her ear as he enthusiastically pumped into her, relishing hearing her moans as she grabbed on to his back for dear life. 

"My mistress desires to rule the galaxy," he panted. 

"She desires to rule with her consort," she answered breathlessly and put her hands around his face, their noses touching. 

Before he could reply, she craned her neck, leaving him with an irresistible view of her neck as she moaned through her orgasm. Her own climax precipitated his and he bit onto her shoulder, a long guttural moan announcing his own orgasm. 

After a few minutes of laying like this, both panting, and covered in a sheen of sweat, he rolled off her. Settling on his back, he quickly gathered her in his arms. 

"How are we gonna do this love? If he finds out, if we fail, he'll have us killed"

She caressed his chest and answered, "I don't think so, I can feel his thoughts and he's afraid of me, of you, of us."

"He could be toying with us, he's done it to the others."

"No, after what you did, made our enemies destroy each other with the force, I felt his fear. He knows we've become too powerful, and if we don't act, I fear he may try to separate us, or kill one of us."

"That I agree with, but we need to plan. It needs to be foolproof."

"You're the genius strategist, I'm just a blunt weapon.”

"No, you're not just a weapon, you're a leader, and the best pilot in the galaxy, well other than General Dameron"

She kissed his shoulder and smiled, "Mmm Dameron, such talent." 

"Indeed, he will serve us well when the time comes." 

"So what do you think, are you with me" she asked. 

"Removing Snoke and taking our place on his throne? Of course, who could do it better than us," he said with a smile, imagining them as Emperor and Empress. 

The galaxy at their feet, a dream he definitely wanted to become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey stood before the holographic projection of Snoke, listening to him drone endlessly of their last mission’s success and how it would consolidate the Empire’s power in the outer rim. As always, his visage disgusted her. This creature she had to bow to and obey, and why? Because he had taken the throne that was rightly her father’s. Palpatine’s former sniveling errand boy, a usurper of what rightly belonged to the Skywalkers.

“I look forward to hear your successful reports for this coming mission Lady Ren. You and your second Phineas have made the rest of the Knight’s of Ren seem more like a hindrance than a necessity.” he said in that slightly arrogant tone he spoke in that grated on her nerves.

“The other Knights are useful for missions requiring a more…Explosive impression. But for missions that require discretion, a smaller presence is the better choice. We wouldn’t want to repeat Kylo Ren’s reckless tactics, they almost cost us this Empire,” Rey finished her statement acidly, wanting Snoke to know her loathing for her gladly departed cousin was as strong as ever.

“Yes, we must never repeat mistakes of the past Lady Ren, or make _new_ ones in the present. I will transmit your next orders to General Dameron.” Snoke said, clearly chastened by Rey’s insolence.

She bowed to him, “Of course Emperor Snoke, you will not be disappointed,” and watched him nod curtly before the transmission cut off.

She had hoped that mentioning her foolish dead cousin would make Snoke end this boring meeting. Because of course, it was Snoke that had given that inept coward the power to recklessly carouse through the galaxy almost ruining all the careful work her grandfather and father had done to ensure the Empire remained strong and indestructible after they had crushed the insignificant rebellion all those years ago. 

She left the holo projection room and walked down the hall with her head held high. Instead of this distasteful duty, she could have spent a few more hours in Finn’s arms this morning, reveling in the warmth of his bare body against hers. As she let herself think of their late night celebrations, Rey remembered he was training with their new Knight today, a strong and clever boy they had named Taron Ren. She knew Finn had high hopes for him, and that meant he would not go easy on him during sparring sessions. She smiled, and changed direction heading toward the training deck. If she didn’t get to enjoy her morning as she pleased, she could at least spend some time admiring Finn in his element.

_ _ _

Finn shook his head. This boy spent more time on the ground rubbing his sore spots than sparring. He extended his hand to him to help him up.

“Taron, you must practice your footwork, and you need more training in the weight room. You won’t be much use to us if you’re too weak to put up a fight against even a green resistance soldier.”

“Yes Master Phineas, I apologize for my weakness,” he stared at the floor with shame and anger radiating off him in strong waves.

“Don’t apologize, use that anger you’re feeling to become stronger, don’t waste your energy or my time with your shame. Prove that we made the right choice when we plucked you from the ranks,” Finn said with conviction, and added less harshly, “Now, go wash up and tend to your wounds. You’re no good to us if you can’t move”

“Yes master,” the boy said and quickly made his way out the door.

_ _ _

As he turned to put away the sparring sticks he smiled as he felt her familiar presence. She had been hiding herself with the force to surprise him, but as always she was too eager in his presence to keep it up for long.

“M’lady, skulking in the shadows again? Quite unbecoming for a woman of your position.”

“You’re much too harsh Phineas, he looked like a walking bruise,” Rey said, half smiling as she emerged from the shadows.

Her smile widened into a grin as she approached him taking one of the sparring sticks he was still holding.

“The boy is strong and capable, but he needs to learn his weaknesses so his enemies don’t exploit them, and I’m forced to train another Knight,” He squared up to spar a dangerous smile on his lips.

Rey followed suit as they began rounding each other, clearly giddy with anticipation. 

“You’re not fooling me Finn, you like the boy, and that’s sweet. Don’t get too attached though.”

He made a quick sharp downward stroke with his sparring sword, that Rey barely blocked, but it gave her an opening to attack. Unfortunately Finn was ready and blocked her three stroke barrage of well placed strikes.

“I see potential that should not be wasted or lost. Now enough talk of the boy, let’s do this.”

They spoke no more as they clashed quickly, their movements blurred as their sparring sticks cracked together often and violently. Finn found an opening first knocking Rey off her feet and swinging his stick downward until it was an inch from her neck. 

“You’re dead, I win,” he told her smugly.

She pouted prettily and he chuckled, closing his eyes briefly. Rey used this lapse in focus as an opportunity to use her legs to knock him off his feet, quickly climbing on top of him, laying her weight on his body while holding his hands above his head.

“I let you win.”

He scoffed and shook his head, “If that helps your wounded prided.”

She lowered her head and nipped at his neck, knowing he could never resist her when she did this.

Her voice muffled into his neck, “Admit I let you win.”

“Never,” he answered defiantly, and flipped them over, holding her hands over her head with his right hand.

Rey felt him against her hip, hard and heavy. She had him just where she wanted.

“I want you, right here like this.”

He smiled and kissed her hard, “Only if you accept that I beat you fair and square.”

“You play dirty Finn.”

“And you never want to admit that you’ve lost. Now just own up to it so I can give you what you want,” he followed this statement by rutting against her, enjoying her uncontrolled moan.

She glared at him playfully and pushed him off. She was on her feet in an instant leaving him on the floor as she headed for the door. 

Before she could activate the door switch, she turned around and looked at him laying on his back, he was too good looking for his own good “Fine you beat me, you won.”

He scrambled to his feet and with three quick stride he took her in his arms sharing a passionate kiss. Rey walked back until her back hit the nearest wall where she promptly turned around, letting him know exactly how she wanted him by rubbing her backside against his aching cock.

Rey unclasped her black trousers pulling them down along with her undergarments to mid thigh as she heard the metallic jangle of his belt as he opened his own trousers followed by the rustle of material. The feeling of his left hand on her hip as his right went between her legs to make sure she was ready for him was exactly what she’d been wanting since she walked into the room.

“So wet for me.”

"Yes, only for you. Now Finn!.”

Finn didn’t have to be asked twice and he entered her in one firm thrust. She arched her back laying her head on his shoulder which he took as an opportunity to nip at her neck. 

Rey thrust back into him impatiently. Taking this as a hint, he began thrusting into her in earnest, enjoying the hard slap of their bodies every time he pushed into her.

She was close, and Finn’s insistent fingers working her clit while his cock filled her over and over was enough to take her over the edge. As her orgasm hit she slumped against the wall, the only thing keeping her upright were Finn’s hands tightly holding her hips as she felt her deep low moan vibrate agains the wall.

Her moans were what pushed him over the edge, the tightening of her inner muscles against his cock making him shout as the pleasure consumed him in a white heat. 

As always Finn remembered nothing until he came out of the pleasure induced trance. Somehow they had slid down to the floor, his back against the wall and his spent cock still out of his open trousers. Rey sat on his lap, her own trousers pulled up but still undone, kissing and nipping his neck, whispering words of praise and affection. 

He had been all over the galaxy, had seen the awe inspiring beauty of thousands of worlds, but nothing compared to this. Laying spent with this woman as she languorously worshipped him.

As their afterglow faded Finn spoke first, “How was your meeting with his highness,” he said with disdain as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

She lifted her head from his chest and answered harshly “About the same as always. Bragged about how our mission helped his glorious Empire, and gave us some more grunt work. Probably went off to enjoy the fruits of our hard work after it was over.”

“Hmm, I see. You know I’ve been thinking about our plan, about how to go about it.”

She smiled, “If you have a plan, then I want to hear it,” she stated quickly and got off his lap, quickly working the clasps of her trousers closed and offering her hand to help him up. 

As he stood she tenderly took him in hand and put him back in his underwear, buttoning up his own trousers for him with a smile.

“Come one, our quarters will be a safe place to talk, then we can wash up,” he added with a devilish grin, filling her mind with all sorts of wonderful scenarios.

Rey fixed up her hair as the door slid open and she followed Finn out. The corridors were mostly deserted at this time except for a few troopers doing routine security, but that was typical for this time of day. As they reached the doors of their quarters she smiled. 

Whatever Finn had come up with, she knew would work. She hoped they could execute it as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
